


First Impressions

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Aloy and Erend reflect on their first encounter and how their opinions of each other have changed since then.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble based on a prompt request from [tumblr](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/159485243702).

    It had been nearly a month since Aloy had left Meridian to continue her search for the mysterious woman who’s face she had first seen within the womb of All-Mother.  She still had a long way to go before reaching Maker’s End and hopefully discovering the answers to her questions.  It was getting dark and Aloy set up camp for the night, an overridden Watcher acting as sentry, and soon she had a warm fire crackling in front of her.  She spread her bedroll close to the warmth and drew her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and stared into the flames.  
      
    She’d been so intent on her quest, she had thought of nothing else since tracking down Olin and learning about HADES and the Eclipse, they even managed to invade her dreams most nights, but tonight she found her mind wandering to other topics.  Not for the first time she wondered if Erend had made it back to the Claim for Ersa’s funeral yet.    
  
    Aloy had grown rather fond of the large Oseram during their time together tracking Dervahl.  Her heart went out to him and his loss.  She knew all too well how much it hurt losing the person you were closest with. It was strange, but the redhead couldn’t seem to get Erend’s easy grin and soft blue eyes out of her head.  Aloy found herself grinning in spite of herself.    
  
    The very first time she had met the Vanguardsman the first thing she had noticed about him was how well he had calmed the crowd of disgruntled Nora in Mother’s Heart.  He just had a way about him; easy-going, yet compelling.  It was part of the reason that she knew he would make a good Captain despite his self doubts.  
  
    She thought back to the first time they had spoken.  He had readily answered all her questions despite seeming a little taken aback at how little she knew about the world outside the Embrace. However, he’d smirked, amused at her abundant curiosity.  Aloy sighed, recalling how blunt and impatient she’d been during that conversation.  With the Proving looming over her, and the mystery of Olin’s focus weighting on her mind, she hadn’t even realized when Erend had tried flirting with her.  Granted, she’d never been hit on before, by anyone, but thinking back on it now, she felt her face flush.    
  
    When she had parted ways with Erend after Dervahl’s capture it had been surprisingly difficult.  She knew her quest was important, but there was a part of her that didn’t want to say goodbye.  He had been incredibly sweet; ‘Now I realize I was just lucky to get a minute of your time’, and Aloy had found herself flirting back.  She smiled, remembering the way his face had lit up at her response.  
  
    Truthfully, a part of her hoped that after she found what she was searching for, if she ever found what she was searching for, that she might be able to return to Meridian and see Erend again.  She thought it might be nice to get to know him better.  After all, he was one of the few, the very few people she had met that she actually felt comfortable around and she had to admit, if only to herself, that he wasn’t bad looking.  
  
    It was funny, at first she’d found his facial hair a little odd, but it had grown on her and eventually she’d decided that it suited him.  There was also something about his stocky build that she found appealing.  She flushed, remembering all the times she’d had to chastise herself when she caught herself staring during their travels; there was no time for that then, but possibly in the future?  
  
    Aloy groaned, there it was again, that strange fluttery feeling in her stomach that seemed to appear now whenever she thought of the Captain of the Vanguard.  She still wasn’t sure exactly what that feeling was, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it.  With a sigh she settled down in her bedroll, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
    It was nearing dusk when the group of Oseram escorting Ersa’s body back to the Claim stopped to make camp for the night.  A handful of Vanguardsmen and a few Oseram merchants from Meridian who’d wanted to come along sat around the campfire, drinking and talking.  Erend sat apart from them, his mug of ale clutched forgotten in his hand.  He wasn’t in the mood to be social, instead turning his thoughts inward.  
  
    The journey to the Oseram homeland was not a short one and it gave him plenty of time to think.  His thoughts seemed to swing between his sister; no surprise there, his grief hung heavy on him like an extra set of armour, and the fiery haired Nora, Aloy.  Just the thought of her named stirred feelings that made his pulse quicken.  It was no surprise that he’d been attracted to her the first moment he’d seen her in the crowd at Mother’s Heart, she was stunning.    
  
    Erend took a swig from his mug and grimaced as their first conversation replayed before his eyes.  In all honesty, he felt like a major tool whenever he remembered how he’d acted then, so self-important, and oh how Aloy had turned that conversation on its head.  It had not gone at all how Erend had expected.  He’d wanted to impress her, but instead he found himself being completely engrossed in her.  Even after he’d left the Nora lands, thinking her dead, he couldn’t get her out of his mind.  
  
    A shout from one of the Vanguard made him jump, snapping him out of his thoughts.  When he looked over, saw it was only a drunken exclamation, he turned his back to them again, delving back into memories.  Erend had been overjoyed when Aloy had turned up in Meridian, very much alive, even if her appearance was overshadowed by the news of Ersa’s ambush only days before.  He’d seen the reluctance plain on Aloy’s face when he asked for her help, but for whatever reason she had agreed anyway.  
  
    The more time he got to spend with her, the more amazed by her he became.  She was so much more than a pretty face as he had mistakenly thought, and he felt like a fool for ever thinking that.  When the time came for them to part ways, he’d mustered the courage to tell her as much and she had surprised him again.  I’ll always have a minute for you… maybe even two.  
  
    Erend hoped that when he finally returned to Meridian that he might be able to see Aloy again, but he doubted it would be any time soon.  He sighed and swore under his breath.  He was completely smitten with the Nora huntress and he knew the feeling wasn’t going to disappear any time soon.  He finished the rest of his ale, now warm and headed to his tent.  Erend hoped for good dreams, but doubted they would come.


End file.
